Last Chance
by Katea-Nui
Summary: The Toa are in for it big time!  And nobody but the Great Beings know what fate awaits every Toa on Bara Magna!  Can Terra and Cio stop a horrible destiny.  They could very well be the Toa's Last Chance!  TEMPORARILY ON HOLD!
1. Prologue

**IMPORTANT!**

**This prologue was written neither by me or Tasumi! It is Greg Farshtey's work and we decided to post it as the prologue so that you knew what this whole fic was about. I found it on bioniclestory. com and found it disturbing towards the end so Tasumi and I have decided to put our own spin on it with these new Toa! Please remember, this part was not written by us and we claim no credit for it.**

**Disclaimer: Bionicle is Lego's and this Prologue is Greg's work!  
**

* * *

"...And that's the job Tahu Nuva wants you to do," said Onua. "It won't be an easy one. We don't know if it is even possible. But it was Mata Nui's wish that -"

"We find the Great Beings. We know," Toa ORDE cut in. "I'd read your mind before you even started talking. But I'm still not clear on why."

Toa CHIARA shot a narrow bolt of electricity from her finger. It struck the hunk of metal ORDE was sitting on. The jolt made him jump to his feet.

"Less time reading," said CHIARA. "More time listening."

ORDE moved toward CHIARA, about to say something unpleasant. She rose up to confront him. Onua sighed, ready to unleash an earth tremor to knock them both back to the sandy ground. He needn't have bothered. The third Toa present, ZARIA, made a gesture and both Toa dropped like rocks.

"Sit down and be quiet," ZARIA said quietly. "I want to hear this."

Onua smiled. Apparently, including a Toa of Iron in the group had been a good idea, after all. "Thank you. As you know, the Great Beings created Mata Nui so that he would someday repair the damage done to Spherus Magna. He did that, and when he was done, he said we had to make sure the Great Beings knew their mission had been accomplished. Seems like a reasonable request."

ORDE shot a baleful look at ZARIA. With a shrug, the Toa of Iron released him from the grip of his metal-controlling power . ORDE got back to his feet. "Why isn't Tahu going, if this is so important?"

Onua didn't hesitate to answer. When you were dealing with a Toa of Psionics, there wasn't much point in being dishonest anyway. "Let's say there are... issues. It's taking the Agori some time to learn to work together after so many years of competing, especially with the immediate danger apparently over. And many of them aren't too sure about how they feel about Matoran yet."

CHIARA had been freed from ORDE's power too, but still lay on the ground. She hurled a bolt of lightning into the sky, which then split and took on the semblance of Tahu Nuva. "So he's, what, negotiating for our side? Wouldn't Gali be a better choice?"

Onua sighed. "Gali has her own mission. Tahu is working with Ackar and Kiina to resolve these disputes. You three are going to Bota Magna, to start with... from there, it's impossible to say."

ZARIA spoke, never lifting his eyes from the ground. "Why us? We don't know each other. We never worked together before."

Onua nodded. ZARIA was right. It had been many long nights talking with Toa and Matoran before he, Tahu and Gali had made their choices:

ORDE, for all his attitude, had once used his powers to save a dozen trapped Matoran from a band of Dark Hunters. The Matoran escaped; ORDE didn't. He was finally saved by the rest of his Toa team, but not before enduring days of interrogation. Only his strength of will had kept him sane.

CHIARA had a reputation as a loner, unusual in a Toa of Lightning. But she didn't really need a team. During the Visorak invasion, she had single-handedly snuck into the spiders' camp and electrified the colony drones. Anytime the Visorak came near to feed off the drones' energies, they got jolted. Deprived of their food source, they had to disperse to look for more. CHIARA took advantage of this to pick them off one by one until she had eliminated more than 50.

ZARIA was a different case altogether. He was one of the last of the Toa of Iron, having seen most of his friends killed by Makuta. Somehow, he had survived the purge, even managing to destroy one member of the Brotherhood. It had been necessary, but also a violation of the Toa code against killing. It was believed that the experience left ZARIA feeling like an outcast, in more ways than one. There were rumors that he began routinely slaying his enemies, but no one was certain if that was the truth. What was sure was that he was a driven being, one who needed somewhere to focus his energies. He had to have a mission, so Tahu decided to give him one that would test even his powers.

"We know the target," said CHIARA, "but we don't know the territory."

"She has a point," said ORDE. "None of us have been more than a couple of miles from the site of Makuta's fall. We don't know what might be between us and the Great Beings, if they are even up there."

"That's why I'm coming along."

The three Toa turned to see a white-armored Glatorian walking toward them. He moved with the easy grace of a veteran of battle, the sort of fluid movement they all knew could morph into a deadly strike in an instant.

Before the Glatorian could say anything more, ORDE said, "His name is Gelu. He's going to be our guide, but he's not too happy about it."

Gelu took three quick strides and held his ice slicer up to ORDE's throat. "Good one," said Gelu. "Why don't you take a guess at what I'm going to do next?"

A lightning bolt sizzled between the two of them . "It's too hot to fight, boys," said CHIARA. "I say if we're going, then let's go. It has to be more fun than watching Toa of Water hauling equipment out of Metru Nui all day."

Gelu relaxed. Like CHIARA, he was used to working on his own. Now he had to be a leader. Onua hadn't told him why he was picked for the job, maybe because the Toa of Earth didn't know... or didn't want ORDE to find out.

"Your mounts are ready," Gelu said. "We have enough supplies for a week, then we forage. You're going to see a lot of strange things on this trip. I'll let you know which ones to worry about."

"Fair enough," said CHIARA, standing and brushing the sand off her armor. "But who's going to tell us if we need to worry about you?"

* * *

In another place...

Angonce, one of the Great Beings, had fought down his fear. It would do no good to panic at this stage. He had to be calm and go through the situation point by point. Maybe then he would find an answer.

When the Great Beings created the Mata Nui robot, their plan was a simple one. Mata Nui would return when the time was right, heal the shattered remains of Spherus Magna, and then power down. Neither it, nor the beings inside who kept it running, would be needed anymore. Some Great Beings wanted to keep a few intact to study; others felt the materials could be better used in other projects. No one advocated letting Toa, Matoran, etc. run free on Spherus Magna. They weren't independent beings with a right to life and liberty, after all. They were tools to be used to keep the Mata Nui robot functioning... weren't they?

Things had not gone quite as planned. There had evidently been glitches in the AI of Mata Nui, Makuta, and the Great Beings' other creations. Instead of a simple repairing of the planet, there had been a robot war and the bizarre sight of nanotech creations nobly sacrificing themselves in battle and, in many cases, dying to save others. That was not the behavior of bio-mechanical servitors. That was an actual, new species fighting and dying for its freedom.

Ordinarily, this would have been a cause for celebration. But at the same time that the Great Beings had failed to predict the future, they had also planned a little too well.

During the Core War, the Great Beings had unleashed a "doomsday weapon" that came to be called "baterra." Their role was to end the war by force by eliminating any armed combatant they encountered. Once it became inevitable that the Shattering would happen, the Great Beings tried to use their failsafe to shut the baterra down. It failed, and the baterra remained active to this day.

That failure made them think about how much power each Toa would have. If something went wrong upon Mata Nui's return, and the Toa were unleashed, the Agori would stand no chance against them. Suppose the Toa went bad? Suppose they wanted to conquer this new world? If so, then once again Spherus Magna would be in mortal danger as a result of the Great Beings' actions. That could not be allowed to happen.

They had little time, but they put it to good use, designing and building a new creation. It existed for one purpose, and one alone: to destroy Toa. The Great Beings believed no single Toa, or team of Toa, could hope to stand against it. It was christened Marendar, an Agori word meaning "salvation," and placed in a vault.

Angonce knew the abrupt appearance of so many Toa on Spherus Magna might well activate Marendar. He hurried to the vault, but too late – the living weapon had already smashed its way through three feet of metallic protodermis and was gone. It would carry out its programming and kill any and every Toa on the planet.

_They think they have found a new world, the Great Being said to himself. How could they know nothing waits here for them... but death?

* * *

_**Please remeber, this is not our work. But Review and tell us what you think Greg is trying to do or something. Kay.  
**


	2. Homework Hunt

**Hello everyone! Here is Chapter one! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: We don't own them... Oh, wait. Yes we do. Ami and Cio are TOTALLY ours.**

* * *

"Cio! Are you _sure_ you left it here? It could be at Jordan's house." Amira and Ghiaccio had been best friends since grade school, although Amira was two years older. They'd grown up next door to each other and most everything that Cio tended to lose could be found at Amira's house. And vise versa.

"Not a chance, Ami! Me and Jordan don't talk! He's _your_ cousin, after all. I'm just the BFF." Cio snorted over the phone. "Besides, the guy doesn't like me."

"Uh-huuuuh….. if I remember correctly, he sent you a love letter just this month."

"Which I threw back in his face!" Cio cried indignantly. "No offense to you or anything, Ami, but your cousin is the _creepiest_ boy on the face of this planet!"

"Here. Here!" Amira grinned, adjusting the phone so she could finish painting her big toe a blood red. "I agree one hundred and ten percent. That doesn't mean that your notebook is _here_! I've been looking all weekend for you! What's so important about it anyways/"

"Uh….. Let's think!" Cio began sarcastically. "It has my _entire week's worth of homework in it!_ I seriously do NOT want to do Mr. Baxter's report of the life of a plant cell again!"

"Oooooooh. You got Baxter this year, huh? Not a fun Freshy class." Ami laughed, finishing her toes.

"So says the all superior Junior! This isn't funny! The guy seriously scares the crud out of me!"

"Okay, okay. But I'm telling you it's not here. I've been looking all weekend for you!"

Ami heard her friend groan. "Oh man! I'm seriously screwed! The report is worth half of our final! It could make or break me in the first quarter!"

"Have you tried under your bed?"

"Yeah, for all the good it did me!"

'_Which is obviously NONE!_' Ami thought. The underside of Cio's bed was a disaster area filled with old papers, drawing pads with nothing in them, wrappers, and so much more. It was impossible to find _anything_ in Cio's room. Which was why Ami always lost things over there. Unlike her friend, she was organized. Almost scarily so. "Try again."

"_What?_" Do you know how long it took me to put everything _back!_" Cio's voice was incredulous. "C'mon, Ami! You gotta help me! Please! I'll buy you that new Super Junior M CD you want!"

Ami thought about it for a second. On the one hand she really didn't want to sort through the chaos that was Ghiaccio's room. But on the other hand… She really, _really_ wanted that CD. She bit her lip in contemplation, her hazel eyes scanning her organized desk with its already completed homework folder sitting in the middle. It wasn't like she had anything to do. And that CD was awfully tempting…

"Give me half an hour and I'll be there."

* * *

"Got it!" Cio cried triumphantly holding up a crumpled notebook, her black hair and discolored eyes shining in the fluorescent lights of her room. They'd been searching her room for the better part of three hours and it was only when Cio bothered to open her discarded overnight bag that they had found it. The bag she'd used when they had the overnight study party last weekend.

"Why didn't you check in there in the first place?" Ami cried throwing her hands into the air and flopping back onto Cio's bed. "Could've saved us a _whole_ lotta trouble!"

Ghiaccio grinned apologetically. "Don't be too upset… You're gonna get that CD, right?"

"Right now I'm debating if it was worth the three hours it took for us to just look in your bag!"

Cio waved her hand dissmissively."Don't worry, it'll be worthwhile once you actually get it." She and Ami stood, looking about the mess that was Ghiaccio's room.

"What about your room?" Ami took a long look at her BFF, a slendor eyebrow raised higher than the other.

Cio laughed and said,"Don't worry. It's just like it was before, just messier." Amira sighed and shook her head. She liked Cio, she really did, but the mess was just impossible. Impossible. Ghiaccio pat her friend's shoulder and said in an upbeat tone,

"Hey! At least I found my notebook."

Ami laughed and rolled her eyes, picking her way carefully towards the door. She didn't want to break her neck at this young age just yet. Cio followed her out, but with less caution. She lived there; she should know how to navigate.

Cio stopped a moment and said, "Ami, is there a way to get your cousin off my back?"

Ami gave a small shrug, the ghost of a smirk on her lips. "Why don't you try going to another world for awhile?"

"Oh, suuuure!" Cio said sarcastically, drawing out her words. "That sounds like _loads_ of fun! Just let me get my spacesuit and ship warmed up!"

Ami rolled her eyes. "Just a thought…"

"An impossible one."

Ami shrugged and tossed her shoulder length brown hair behind one shoulder and turned to look at Cio in her blue and green eyes. "Look. I don't control Jordan, kay? The guy's a creep, but he at least respects your boundaries. Besides, I've been meaning to ask… What's _that_?" The older girl was pointing at two odd looking trinkets sitting in the only empty spot on Cio's desk.

"Oh! I found them at that old pawn shop downtown. Cool huh? I got you this one!" Cio handed a bright yellow gemstone necklace to her friend while she held the dark green one. "It's _totally_ your color!"

"Uh-huh…" Ami just stared at the old looking piece of jewelry. The design surrounding the jewel was pretty, made from polished silver and twirled in delicate swirls around the yellow stone, supporting it in their clutches. It hung from a black leather string that seemed like it had withstood time itself. Cio's was the same only instead of silver there was gold, and her leather strap was brown, not black.

"Don't look at it like that!" Cio cried, snapping her fingers in front of her friend's face.

Ami pulled back, startled, and looked up at her friend, a frown on her face. "Stare at it like what?"

"Like it's going to pull you in or something. It's creepy."

"I was just thinking it was pretty…" Ami defended herself.

"Yeah, well, the guy who sold it to me was looking at them the same way. It was creeping me out." The freshman shivered.

Ami raised her brow again. "The _guy_? I thought it was a girl who worked behind the counter at the Pawn Shop…"

"I didn't buy it _in_ the store!" Cio rolled her eyes as if it should be obvious. "There was this guy who was selling _outside_ the store. He reminded me of Gollum not wanting to give away his ring…"

Ami rolled her eyes. "You have an overactive imagination."

The other girl grinned. "Somebody's gotta! Or your life would be boring!"

"What was that!" Ami cried, lunging and locking the younger girl in a headlock and grinding her knuckles into the top of her head in a noogie. "Care to repeat that?"

Cio squealed, but refused to give in. She wriggled and struggled, laughing the entire time. The only thing that saved her was when her mom called up the stairs,

"Ami, dear, would you like to stay for dinner!"

Ami released Cio, leaving her friend's hair in a knot on her head. "Yes please!"

Then she was rushing down the stairs, squealing as Cio ran after her with a water gun she'd had on her nightstand.

* * *

**RAH! You are feeling the urge to REVIEW!**


End file.
